The present invention relates to a running toy and more particularly to a miniature, lightweight running toy.
Hitherto, a large variety of running toys have been available on the toy market. Generally speaking, these running toys appeal to children not only by their appearances, but also by their running modes. These running toys, however, usually only have the running modes of forward movement, backward movement, turning right and turning left. In consequence, the toy industry has been longing for the appearance of a running toy which is more interesting to children.